Party
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: When Trunks and Bra go to a party. Bulma decides that her and Vegeta should have a private party. Lemon.


I don't own Dragon ball Z. Hope you enjoy this story.

"Daddy." Bra said innocently which was a bad sign.

"What?" Vegeta grunted already annoyed.

"I was wondering if I could go to Goten's party." She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes, which her mother made famous.

"Hmm. Will his parents be there?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes." Bra answered smiling happily.

"You're not going." Vegeta said crushing Bra's high hopes.

"But…" Bra began.

"No buts you're not going." Vegeta said ending the conversation.

(5 minutes later).

"Mummy." Bra asked innocently.

"What?" Bulma answered.

"Can I go to Goten's party." She asked smiling sweetly.

"Will his parents be there." Bulma questioned.

"Yes." Bra replied.

"You can go on one condition. You take your brother." Bulma said secretly smiling to herself.

"But…" Bra began.

"No buts." Bulma said with finality.

"Fine. Thank you mummy." Bra yelled as she ran to her room to find the perfect outfit.

(Evening).

Bra was wearing a black mini dress and gold open toe sandals. She had three gold bangles on each wrist. Trunks was wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt with old sneakers. They flew to the party. The second they got their Bra was making out with Goten and Trunks went to a dark corner ignoring everyone.

"Where did Trunks and Bra go?" Vegeta asked looking down at his mate who was typing something.

"To Goten's party." Bulma replied not looking at him.

"Who said they could go?" Vegeta asked a growl forming in his throat.

"I did." She answered glaring up at the arrogant man.

"Why did you do that." He asked releasing the growl.

"You know Trunks will look after her. Besides when was the last time we had the house all to ourselves?"

Bulma asked getting up from her desk and walking over to him.

Bulma started to trail kisses up and down Vegeta's neck. Loving the salty taste of his skin. Going down to plant kisses and bites on Vegeta's uncovered chest. Her teeth gently grazed one of his light brown nipples making him grunt in pleasure. Bulma's lips went to his and her tongue explored his moist cavern.

Her left hand slipped into his shorts stroking his member. Vegeta grunted in surprise. Pulling down his shorts Vegeta's member was released from its confines. It sprung up, its head glistening with pre-cum that Bulma lapped up. Sucking gently on the mushroom shaped head her fingernails dragged up the length. Taking all she could fit into her mouth Bulma began to bob up and down taking more of him in each time.

Vegeta looked down at the erotic sight before him. His blue haired minx going down on him. Making his groans louder. He released his seed in her mouth, which she swallowed happily. Looking up at him with a come hither look Bulma licked her lips.

Vegeta's lips crushed onto hers. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Vegeta won. Lips still locked together he ripped her top off. Revealing her pale globes to his hungry eyes. His mouth made its way to her neck were he kissed, bit and sucked making Bulma moan. His hands played with her globes massaging them roughly while occasionally tweaking her coral nipples. Bulma's moans become needier.

Ripping of her soaked panties Vegeta thrust two large fingers in her hot little hole. Bulma groaned and started to rock against his hand. He slowly slid his fingers out before thrusting them in roughly. Adding a third finger Vegeta started to pick up his pace. Stopping just before Bulma could cum.

"Vegeta." Bulma desperately whined.

"Yes my mate." Vegeta asked as he looked up at her sweaty face.

"Continue please." She begged.

"As you wish." He said before plunging his hard member into her. Pumping in and out of her in a hard rhythm.

Bulma's moans filled the room as her release came. Vegeta kept going and she soon reached her second release that was stronger than her fist. Vegeta cummed a few seconds after Bulma's second release emptying himself inside of her.

"I'm glad the kids aren't here." Vegeta said.

Bulma just nodded and kissed him innocently on the lips.


End file.
